Not Like Father, not like Son
by Gangster 90
Summary: Jim interacts with his new son, Joshua, while graphling with fears that he could turn out to be just like his father. Please read and review.


_**Not Like Father, not Like Son.**_

Disclaimer: I don't own _**Treasure Planet.**_ Disney does.© Based on the novel, _**Treasure Island**_, by Robert Louis Stevenson. But I do own the characters of Emma and Joshua, A.K.A. Josh.

Jim Hawkins nervously paced up and down the waiting room of Montressor General Hospital. His wife, Emma, was about to give birth to their first child.

Jim's mother, Sarah, looked at him with concern. "Jim", she said, "Why don't you sit down?" "Mom", Jim said as he sat, "I'm not a little kid anymore. You don't have to keep telling me what to do." "I know", said Sarah. "I just don't like seeing you all worked up like this. You should be excited about becoming a father. I know I'm very excited about becoming a grandmother."

"I am excited", said Jim, "It's just that what if something goes wrong with the birth? Or I'm not a good father?"

"The birth the will go fine, and you will be a good father", said Sarah. "Is that what you said to dad when you were pregnant with me?" asked Jim. "As a matter of fact, yes", said Sarah. "And look what happened to him", Jim said sadly.

Jim's father left him when he was just a kid. It changed his entire life. Ever since Emma had said she was expecting, bad memories flooded Jim's mind. These got worse as the months went by. They were especially frequent today, now that the baby was coming. But Jim tried to ignore them as best he could.

Sarah put her hand on Jim's shoulder. "I know how much the thing with your dad still bothers you", she said. "But your dad was him, and you are you. You're not like him. I know you, Jim. You're caring, kind, responsible and great fun to be around. Those are all the qualities that make a man a fine father."

"Okay, mom", said Jim. "Come here", said Sarah. She and Jim embraced in a warm and loving hug.

The doctor came out then. "Mr. Hawkins?" he asked. "Yes?" asked Jim. "It's a boy", said the doctor. Grinning, Jim ran off to see his wife and new son.

Emma Hawkins was sitting on her bed. She held her baby boy in her arms. She smiled as Jim entered the room. "Jim, here is your new son", said Emma.

Jim felt his heart rise into his throat at the first sight of the child. The boy was beautiful. He was exactly the splitting image of Jim.

"He's wonderful", Jim told Emma. "Does he have a name?" "Yes", said Emma. "I thought of the perfect name: Joshua Peter Hawkins." Jim smirked slightly when the name was announced. Both he and his son now had the same initials; J.P.H. Jim's full name was James Pleiades Hawkins. All he could say was "That's a great name."

Emma and Joshua were released from the hospital later that same day. On the way home, Jim kept glancing back at Joshua, who would be called Josh for short. He just couldn't get over the fact that this little person was his. Many big changes were about to occur in his life.

Night fell on Montressor. Jim and Emma had just tucked Josh into bed. They were now preparing themselves for sleep. "Goodnight", they said to each other. Then the new parents fell asleep.

After what had seemed liked hours of a peaceful sleep, Jim was awakened by the sound of crying. Josh had woken up. Jim looked over at Emma. She was sleeping like a rock. "I don't want to bother her. She's had a busy day. I'll go myself", said Jim.

Jim got out of bed, and left the room. He went into Josh's room. Josh was wailing. Jim picked Josh up as soon as he got to the crib.

"It's okay, Josh", Jim soothed. "Daddy's here. Don't cry." Josh calmed down instantly. "Good boy", said Jim. He placed Josh back in his crib. Then Jim sat down in a chair. He started to speak to Josh.

"I know you can't understand me", said Jim. "But you're a lucky kid. You were born into a good family. I'm always going to love you, and so will your mother."

Jim took a pause. He sighed, before continuing to speak. "I will be there for you whenever you need me", he said. "You can count on that."

"Josh, I am determined to give you something I never had. That is a loving father." Jim fought to hold back tears. He didn't want his new son to see him crying, especially after Jim had just gotten _him _to stop crying.

"That's why I was so anxious about being a father. I worried that I would end up like _my _dad, leaving. But I assure you the last thing I ever wanted was to be like him"

"I don't think I am going to end up like him though. I have you to thank for that, my son", said Jim. "You've eased all my fears of fatherhood."

Jim looked into the crib. Josh was sound asleep again. "Sleep tight", Jim said softly to Josh. He was unwilling to leave the room however. So he stayed with Josh for the rest of the night.

Emma came into the room the next morning. She nudged Jim's shoulder. Stirred. "What?" he asked groggily. "Where were you last night?" asked Emma. "I was here", said Jim. "Joshua was crying, so came in here and calmed him down." "Did it work?" Emma asked. "Take a look for yourself", said Jim.

Jim moved aside to let Emma see Josh. She smiled. Josh was still sleeping. "How precious", she said. "Yes it is", said Jim. "You're a great father", Emma said. "I know", said Jim. "I know."

_**The End**_

A/N: About the name of Jim's wife, Emma. This is my name. I chose my name because I couldn't think of any other names. So it's almost like I, myself, married Jim Hawkins, and gave birth to his child. I just hope other fangirls don't flame the story, send me hate mail, or other forms of torture.


End file.
